


I’ve Never Fallen From Quite This High (Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes)

by Deeambles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dorks in Love, Gen, M/M, PWP stands for posted without proof reading lads!, Sass master teaches sass rookie and together become sass duo, Temporary Amnesia, lmaoooo, the island life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeambles/pseuds/Deeambles
Summary: It feels like a volcano vent thrumming under the pressure of the deep ocean. Like red hot metal clashing together in a dizzying ring. Like laying a double edged sword onto his tongue and pressing indents into his teeth.Tobirama is jumping down before he can stop himself.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	I’ve Never Fallen From Quite This High (Falling Into Your Ocean Eyes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mike_Remington_Hanson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_Remington_Hanson/gifts), [Birkastan2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birkastan2018/gifts).

> Ah yes this ones for Hiro and Birk who continuously leave amazing comments and always seem to time them for when I’m having a shitty day :,) since I don’t know when y’all’s birthday are this fine November 15 is going to have to work haha. Y’all mentioned on tumblr the fandom needed more amnesia fics and I know y’all both like tobirama so.... 
> 
> Hope You Enjoy! Thanks for being you! :)

Tobirama blinks away the salt caking his eyes shut and slowly comes to laying on a bed of sand.

The granules shift beneath his body as he attempts to sit up, the suction that kept his body on the shore pops with a strange noise that has Tobirama flinching despite himself. 

He stares off into the shallow water that lazily crashes into his feet and legs like an old friend. The water is clear, and beyond the soft sand it drops off to deep teals and blues. 

It’s indescribably beautiful despite shells digging into his palms and the water being much too cold for proper swimming. 

The beach has always been a favorite of Tobirama’s and he has some vague memory of being called catty for the way he could tread across the fragile silt with barely a disturbance. The way he could move through waves and barely leave a ripple. The way he could spend hours laying in water, at one with his element before being forced out by... someone. Something. 

Tobirama looks down to his clothes. His armor that he feels like he should be wearing is nowhere to be found. His blacks are caked with salt and his body feels as if he’s been fighting yet he can’t seem to recall the exact reason he might have been doing so. A breeze rips across the ocean then, ruffling his hair and he stands, and blows the water a little more strongly across his feet. 

Tobirama looks across the ocean before turning around to a sandy shore and palm trees and overgrown brush that speaks of no human interaction in at least the last 10 years. 

Tobirama thinks again to a fight that he may or may not have been apart of. Thinks of what he was doing and where he is. Thinks of who he might need to find, or maybe who could help. 

Tobirama thinks, and yet, finds he’s can’t remember. 

That is, he can’t seem to remember anything except for the notion that something is very much wrong. 

The rush of fear induced adrenaline has blood rushing to his head and the dizzy after affects reintroduces him to the sand he was previously content to keep below his feet. 

Fuck, Tobirama thinks, and then nothing. 

———-

He wakes again to the soft shush of voices above him and replacing the grainy sand is something he registers unconsciously to be a bamboo mat though he’s not sure why he would know that. 

He still feels salt coating his everything and he grimaces at the drag of a thin blanket over his body. 

The voices quiet and then there’s an ice cube to his lips and a damp cloth being pressed into his hands. 

“Here child.” Someone says, “wipe your eyes with this.” 

Tobirama doesn’t recognize the voice, although he feels like that might be a given if the blankness of his thoughts is anything to by and gently sucks on the ice, and wipes the warm rag across his eyes. 

When he opens them again it’s to a small bamboo hut and a little old lady sits at his knees. Her hair is pulled into solid gray bun with two twigs keeping it in place and she’s got one river stone red eye and the other clouded over with a cataract. His brother would like the little twigs, if not her stare, he thinks. 

However that rings wrong, because his brother? What brother? The thought makes his head hurt and he can’t seem to peruse it any further before a little girl, maybe the granddaughter to the old lady, is handing him another ice cube. She’s head to toes in freckles with her strawberry blonde hair shoved into a messy ponytail. Her eyes are disportionixly large and deep deep brown. 

He gratefully accepts and the grandmother waves her granddaughter out before assisting Tobirama to lean against the wall. 

“You know, boy, that part of the beach we found you on doesn’t get many visitors. If my dear wonderful granddaughter of mine had been where she was supposed to, you’d still be lying there.” 

“Ah, I suppose I should give her my thanks for breaking a couple rules than?” Tobirama responds amusedly 

“Please don’t.” The grandmother answers flatly, “she doesn’t need any more encouragement.” 

“You still could of left me.” Tobirama counters wearily, he might not be in armor, but his trained body and shinobi grade clothes still out him as not a civilian, “who do I have to thank for dragging me here?” 

The grandmother snorts, “Me boy, and you’re right heavier than you look too. Although I guess age doesn’t excuse manners, you may call me Aiko, and the brat is Emi.” 

“You have my thanks, Aiko-san” he says politely. Any grandmother that can drag him who knows how far gets more than that he thinks, “I am Tobirama.” 

“Tobirama, Hmm? And what brings you washed up to our tiny village shore?” She questions 

Tobirama pauses, because here lies the problem, “Well” he starts slowly, “I don’t know.” 

Aiko blinks at him and Emi falls through the little wooden flap acting as a door where she was listening, and exclaims, “what?? How can you not know Tobirama-san? Did you hit your head?!” 

“Brat!” Aiko swears, pushing the child into at least a somewhat proper sitting position, “Hasn’t anyone ever told you that eavesdropping is rude?” 

“You, grandmother” Emi answers candidly beige turning back to Tobirama, anticipation clear across her face. He realizes he’s unusual appearance might be the only interesting thing that’s happened lately if her excitement is anything to go by. 

“I said I can’t remember, Emi-chan, so that might be a good hypothesis indeed.” 

“Hi-po-thi- what?” She asks confusedly 

“Hypothesis.” Tobirama corrects, the role of teacher sliding over his skin like second nature, “it’s a question you can ask before you experiment. It’s to help you organize your thoughts and further your knowledge.” 

“Hmmm.” Emi considers, “sounds like a big ole word, when I can say question.” 

Tobirama snorts, unable to help himself. He doesn’t know why but he feels as if he intimately knows that kids are as candid as one gets. 

“I suppose.” He says instead, for she does have a point. 

“Behave.” Aiko tells Emi, unimpressed. She turns her attention to Tobirama then, her mismatched eyes staring him down in scrutiny. 

“You say you can’t remember nothing, boy?” 

“That’s right.” He says, “Just my name, and I believe I have a brother.” 

“A brother?” 

“I think he would like your hair accessories.” 

“Ha!” She laughs, “well then if you can’t remember he can help around here till you do. I won’t lie, with arms like those I hope you forget for awhile cause we got some stuff for you to hall if you don’t mind.” 

“Of course.” Tobirama responds easily, “it’s the least I can do for you saving me.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself boy, I did no such thing.” She says, shaking her head, “now lay back down before I beat you back down.” 

“Ma’am.” Tobirama nods, laying back down. 

“Cheeky thing” she snorts, “Out Emi. Let the man rest.” 

“Ma’am.” Emi parrots 

“Girl! Don’t you start—“ Aiko warns and Emi’s face lights in mischief before running like hell out the tent. 

“That girl I swear, don’t you teach her anything bad now.” Aiko warns Tobirama as she heads out. 

“I would never.” Tobirama assures as he closes his eyes. One nap before he bathes off the salt won’t kill him. 

He thinks he hear’s Aiko snort in disbelief but it’s soon drowned out to the distant waves of the ocean and the tides of his dreams. 

———-

“Hey Tobirama-san?” Emi asks while she stacks another brick on the seal wall. The last storm was rough and some of the plaster came loose, washing the bricks away. Her and Tobirama hauled out all the supplies this morning and are hoping to have it down before ride comes back in, but with the strange weather patterns of late, who knows. 

“Yes Emi?” Tobirama responds, watching purple lightning crackles across the sea. He swears he saw it in the shape of a person. 

“Whatcha think grandmas making for dinner?” Emi asks after a second. 

Tobirama hums, contemplating. The small island has access to lots of fish and some of the plantain trees are nearly ripe last he checked. 

“The plantains might be ripe.” 

“Ohhhhh.” Emi whines at the sky, “please let the plantains be ripe.” 

Tobirama chuckles, only staring up from adjusting a brick to watch purple streak the sky again. An arm, he thinks, it looked like an arm that time. 

“Hey Tobirama?” 

“Yes?” 

“You think that Lightnings comin from the clouds or the main island?” 

“What do you think?” He asks 

“Grandma says I shouldn’t worry bout what goes on at the main island cause that’s where all the shinobi people are and they do weird stuff all the time.” 

“And what do you think?” Tobirama asks curiously. Main island, why does that sound familiar....

“I think Uzushio ought to be more considerate of their neighbors before they go changing the weather!” Emi explains heatedly, “Because of that the sea wall nearly came down!” 

Tobirama blinks as visions of swirling red come to his mind eye and squiggles of lines that shouldn’t make any sense but do. 

When he blinks away the spots Emi is watching him curiously. 

“‘member somethin?” 

“Red heads, I think.” Tobirama responds, looking across the sea again. 

“Uzumaki.” Emi says, and rings true like a gong, “they live in Uzushio... you from Uzushio, Tobirama-san?”

“No I don’t think so.” He remembers it, but it doesn’t scream home. 

“Hmm yeah. Didn’t think so. You scream mainlander to me though you really are good with water even though you nearly drowned.” 

Tobirama snorts at her candid evaluation of him. He has proven himself a good swimmer in his time on the island, and while he doesn’t remember what washed him to shore, he knows he’s never gonna live it down. 

“Come on.” He says instead, “lets finish this quick and see if those plantains are ready.” 

Emi cheers in time to a lightning bolt and Tobirama can’t help but track its progress across the sea. 

Strange weather indeed. 

———-

“Hashirama.” Tobirama says out of nowhere. 

“Same last kanji as you.” Aiko says, stirring a pot of fish and vegetables. 

“It’s a family thing.” Tobirama ponders, “I think.” 

“And Hashirama?” Emi asks

“My older brother.” 

————-

“Hey hey Tobirama!” A villager calls out to him from where she’s haggling with some transporter trying to leave for the island 

“Ah, hello Ayumi.” He waves back. 

“Why dontcha tell this old haggler that he won’t be going against the tide if he leaves now.” She says teasing the old man on the dock 

“Ah sir, tide won’t come in for an hour if you leave now.” 

“You’re just takin her side cause she got a pretty face.” The old man says shaking her head. 

“I mean it.” Tobirama responds, though he’s smirking. High tides already on the way in, but the old man won’t charge Ayumi extra for it. It’s the same argument everyone morning but Tobirama finds he enjoys it. 

“No he ain’t interested my types of faces, ‘sides, he’s practically a water expert.” Ayumi defends 

“A water expert who turned up half drowned?” The old man chides lightly. 

“No one said I’m sailing expert.” Tobirama counters 

“We’re assuming that’s what he was doing anyways, though he’s sorta a mystery ya know.” Ayumi says, wagging her eyebrows 

“You only tell me every morning.” The old man says flatly. 

“Well, hows the main island selling.” She asks instead as he gets up to start untying his ropes. Tobirama immediately stands from his perch on an old barrel to help. 

The old man grunts, conceding that Tobirama will help no matter what, tossing him a rope. 

“Selling better than ever. They got mainlander visitors right now so they need all the more.” 

Ayumi rolls her eyes, “better for us.” 

They watch the old man set out then toward Uzushio, the crashing waves nothing against the bow of his steady hands and experience. 

“Who was the boy on the old mans boat?” Tobirama asks curiously. He hadn’t mentioned it before but the little red eyes tracked him curiously the whole time they talked this morning. 

“Oh, probably kin to the uzumaki. Old man is the only transporter out to our little island and he occasionally takes a child from the main island to tag along. Says their persistent bastards and don’t take no for answer.” She shrugs 

“Pushover.” Tobirama says after a minute of consideration. Red eyes like his... but not... why does he feel as if they should be black? 

“Pushover.” Ayumi confirms, knocking him out of his thoughts. She’s grinning as she turns and starts walking back towards town, leaving him alone with the sea. 

“See ya, Tobirama!” 

———-

“Today a better day, boy?” Aiko asks, weaving a basket out of long tweeds. 

“Better, though I believe I’ve scared the island.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes.” Tobirama responds, twirling water around his finger tips. “The barrel would of fell on to Ayumis little sister and I couldn’t stop the barrel so I just... stopped the water in the barrel.” 

“You’re a shinobi type, sure.” Aiko confirms, “even if you forgot for a minute.” 

“I think their scared of me now.” He sighs, releasing the water back into a pot. 

“Is Ayumi?” Aiko asks 

Tobirama blinks, startled by the question, “no? I don’t believe she’s scared of anything really.” 

“Than you’re not to worry about it. The island will be back to normal by the ‘morrow.” 

—————

Tobirama sits on the beach, toes pushed to the sand and the salty wind blowing his hair from his eyes. He leans into it like a friend letting his eyes flutter closed where the sand lifts too high off the coast. 

Emi comes up next to him, her feet nearly silent now instead of the loud thuds they use to be. For someone without a formal education and no formable chakra to speak of, she’s a quick study. 

“The breeze sure is nice today.” Emi sighs 

Tobirama hums in agreement, letting chakra awareness fill his inner eye. Blues and yellows and greens all mingle about, painting a picture like no other. God how Tobirama missed this without even knowing. 

“Old man says a mainlanders gonna come out tomorrow. Says a ship went down and they wanna check the shallows for a wreck. He’ll leave by evening.”

God the gossip on the island, Tobirama thinks, out a washer woman to shame. 

“I’m sure they won’t be a trouble.” He answers instead. 

“Nah. They always are.” She shrugs, “I mean look at you.” 

Tobirama shoves her in the sand for that. Quick study or not, nobody can ever get enough reflex training, he justifies. 

—————-

The mans hair is like a black banner, waving in the wind. Strong shoulders and high cheek bones scream aristocrat as he marches down the beaches. 

The old man said he wanted dinner after the long day on the water and that the other man could entertain himself before they head back. 

Apparently their search brought minimal results and he’s taking it out in the damp sand of the shore. 

Tobirama watches curiously from his perch in a tall palm tree. Emi left him to eat nearly any hour ago now, with a shake of her head. She said people like him only come when their missing something and it’s most likely at the bottom of the sea by now. 

Tobirama agrees, though there’s something about the other man that calls out like a beacon wrapped into a silver ring. 

Tobirama reaches his chakra out slowly, to avoid being detected, and cautiously feels the man out. 

He inhales sharply at what he finds. It feels like a volcano vent thrumming under the pressure of the deep ocean. Like red hot metal clashing together in a dizzying ring. Like laying a double edged sword onto his tongue and pressing indents into his teeth. 

Tobirama is jumping down before he can stop himself. 

He lets his steps rustle the loose litter on the ground and the other man stops immediately to spin, beautiful red eyes locking to his face, and his wild hair making a full horizontal arc around him as he spins on his heal to a stop. 

The other mans eyes blow wide and then Tobirama meets him half way as they run to each other, a mutually returned crushing embrace. 

“Tobirama.” The man whispers, “Tobirama, Tobirama, Tobirama.” He chants like a mantra. 

Tobirama swallows the lump in his throats and blinks away the salt in his eyes and, “Madara,” rolls off his tongue as easily as the tide rolls into the rocks. 

“Yes.” Madara chokes, “I’m here.” 

Tobirama breathes out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, letting his chakra meet Madara’s and embrace in all the ways he should’ve known to do immediately. 

“Madara.” Tobirama whispers again, just for the way the new old word feels across his tongue. Madara leans back then, and kisses the feeling away so Tobirama has to say it again and again and again. 

By the time they return to the village it’s nearly dusk and the old man already wondered off to bunk at some aunt of a cousins house. Tobirama brings Madara to Aiko and she snorts when she sees him and Emi just giggles. 

“Shinobi type.” She says to Emi. 

“Shinobi type.” Emi agrees 

Tobirama sighs at his inability to break the island stigma that all shinobi live some sort of fairytale. He’s just glad his has yet to turned into tragedy. 

Madara squeezes his hand in question but Tobirama just taps the other mans knuckles playfully. 

He’ll learn, and Tobirama would very much like to appreciate not being the new man on the island for once. 

—————— 

Tobirama breathes in the ocean air from where he stands on the bow of the boat. A freedom he’ll never know anyplace short of throwing himself off a cliff. Which now that he thinks about it, is something he’ll probably want to do if he wants to avoid Mito. 

“You know, the other survivors said you were standing just like that before you went over board and knocked your head out of commission.” 

“Am I scaring you, Madara?” Tobirama teases, leaning forward some more. 

“Yes, actually, please step down.” 

Tobirama snorts but obliges and slides into Madara’s waiting arms. 

“I missed you.” He says in a moment of vulnerability. 

“Not as much as me.” Madara whispers, tracing Tobirama’s scars. 

“And definitely not as much as your brother.” He says at normal volume. 

Tobirama winces, though he misses his brother too the man will likely go through some very interesting range of emotions at his return. Mito is going to skin him. 

“I’m sure my strong, courageous, husband will help him through it.” Tobirama barters 

“I’m sure his younger, very much alive, brother, will be a balm even I can’t match.” Madara counters flatly. 

“Traitor.” Tobirama hums to a tune only sung by the ocean. 

“Bastard.” Madara huffs, the wind whipping his hair from his face. 

“I love you.” Tobirama says to the man wrapped in wind and surrounded by water, so out of his element yet as confident as a god at their birth. 

“More than you know.” Madara smiles, and it’s sharp and fierce and whiter than ivory. 

Fire condensed to mortal in front him and he can’t believe he ever forgot, but he’s damn well happy enough to put that aside for now and kiss the stupid smirk right off the bastards face. 

It was susanoo, Tobirama remembers lazily. Purple lighting, or several swords clashing the clouds? 

Strange weather indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Billie Eilish holy moly I have been waiting to use that lyric for a title and i didn’t even know it.


End file.
